I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical indicating means for use with a fluid flow meter.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known fluid flow meters having a rotatable output shaft which rotates in an amount proportional to the fluid flow rate through the flow meter. Typically, an indicator needle is secured to the shaft and cooperates with an indicia scale on the flow meter to provide a visual indication of the fluid flow rate.
One disadvantage of these previously known fluid flow meter indicators is that the fluid flow rate of the flow meter can not be monitored from a position remote from the flow meter. Instead, the meter must be visually inspected in order to determine the flow rate. This procedure, however, is particularly disadvantageous in situations where it is desirable to monitor a plurality of flow meters from a central control area.
There have, however, been a number of previously known fluid flow meter indicator devices which produce an electrical signal representative of the flow rate from the flow meter. These electrical outputs can then be read at a position remote from the flow meter itself. One disadvantage of these previously known devices, however, is that they are expensive in construction and prone to failure.